That Girl
by CharlieMusgron
Summary: okay, so, another pop into my head and we have the wonders of this story. eventual Spashley, because I love them, and I know you do too!
1. 1

**A/N- okay, this is the intro-thing get it?, got it? Good.. Okay so, I know the S/A thing is proally annoying, but it's only because I use bold/italics/and underlines a lot so I cant really put one person's perspective in one of those three thingees, ya know?. I don't use B for 'both' cuz if I pull a character in the future with a name starting with B, it might throw you off. It'll all (hopefully) get better. I'm kinda unorganized and still blocked. But it'll get better. Opinions on the S/A thing?. Reviews are love :)**

**I decided to give it a shot and post this up before I start chapter 2. This is in no way over. Unless everyone hates this lil intro. Oh wells,**

**Shout to my rock star. lol**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S/A- She was THAT girl. The one you either wanted to _be_ or wanted to be _with._

A- She was the head cheerleader.

S- She was the school badass.

S/A- gorgeous, intimidating, kinda scary.

S- golden brown eyes to get lost in.

A- blue eyes to drown in.

S/A- beautiful eyes. Flawless body. Just, breathtaking.

S- but I can't like girls.

A- but she's straight.

S/A- but I still _want her. _What is _wrong_ with me?. It will never work. Her friends hated me, gave me dirty looks in the hallway, but not her. She seemed to give a small smile, which caused me to smile.

S- then Madison would yell at me. For looking at the 'trailer trash'

A-then Aiden will pull me away and ask if I was crazy.

S/A- we lived in separate worlds.

A- her huge smile was simple and sincere, it was amazing.

S- the nose-crinkle was adorable.

S/A- what was I thinking?

S- I bet she's not as bad as everyone says she is.

A- I doubt she's like Madison.

S/A- she's _better_ than that… And I was determined to know her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- for some reason, this took, forever to write. but I'll have the next chapter up hopefully soon. this is chapter 1, and I told ya it'd be more organized. lol. enjoy, maybe?. XD**

**cursed writers block.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

"Miss Davies. The principal would like to see you in her office please." There's a surprise, me being called to the principal's office. Too bad I'll be missing out on listening to the lame ass lecture of my history teacher, Mr. Simpson. He was an alright guy, he just taught a really boring subject. Who needs to know about Inca's nowadays anyways?. Not me, that's for sure. I was only in school to get that ridiculous piece of paper saying I was smart enough to do daily tasks, whatever. I just strived to make my dad proud. Being a rock star's daughter, I basically did what I wanted. My dad dropped out in his sophomore year, and I was now in junior, so I was doing pretty well. He said he wanted me to do better than he did, and I sure as hell was going to make him proud.

Walking out of the classroom, I'm stopped by another body coming at a pretty fast pace. We both hit the floor on our asses. Tile was not the greatest landing pad of anyone's ass. But I still found it funny. Laughing, I managed to choke out "where's the fire?" and raised my head to face at my roadblock.

Spencer Carlin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

I hate being late to class! Hate it with a fiery passion. Running to class would have worked if I had been watching where I was going. I ran smack dab into someone and my books went everywhere whilst I landed on my ass. Oh god I'm so stupid. A laughter erupted from the other girl's chest. I heard her say "where's the fire?" and then gasp. I scrambled to gather my books and things strewn all over the floor around us. I felt her eyes burning a hole in my head as she helped me out. Her voice was angelic and as she handed me the last book from the floor, I looked up into chocolate brown eyes that seemed to contain small golden specs if you looked hard enough. My breath hitched as I realized who it was staring at me.

Ashley Davies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Wow. Spencer Carlin just ran into me, and is now… staring. Hey, I'm not complaining. Her electric blue eyes were, amazing. I didn't even know what to say. Finally, a door slammed down the hall, breaking our awkward silence. My eyes shot to the door to my left and saw a meek freshman scurrying over to the restrooms with an obnoxiously large pass in his hand. Spencer took the opportunity to straighten up her book load, mutter her 'thanks' and got up to walk away. I cant let this perfect moment pass. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled to her, where the hell did that come from?. That's not what I wanted to say. She turned to face me and pointed towards the lockers by the gym. Right across from my shortcut to the principal's office. Perfect. "let me give you a hand with that." walking towards her must've frightened her or something because she tensed up. "I won't bite, hard" I smirked at her, she seemed to loosen up. "come on it's the least I can do for knocking you on your ass." Then blonde began to walk back in my direction. She finally spoke and I was captivated. "thanks again, and there's a possibility we both will have bruises on our asses. I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going." I smiled at her cute rambling. "I'm, um, rambling aren't I?. great real first impression right?" she managed to put most of her books in the crook of her left arm and extended her right hand, "I'm Spencer, Spencer Carlin, but I'm sure you already knew that. I see you in the halls all the time, and I just…" I cocked my eyebrow and smirked at the rambling girl in front of me, I took her outstretched hand, "Ashley Davies. But, I'm sure you already knew that too." I cannot screw this up, I have got to keep my cool. Come on Davies, you got this. "so Spencer, where you headed exactly?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

"well, my locker is next to the gym, I have to drop all this crap off, and then go all the way back to the principal's office for a late slip, how about you?" I asked the brunette. God she was gorgeous. I need to snap out of it. She was a SHE for crying out loud. I can't be into another girl. Her voice is, as mesmerizing as her eyes. The raspy-ness in her voice made it…hotter. "I was called into the principle's office. So looks like we'll be on the same little adventure huh?," I smiled as she continued. "you still haven't handed me your books to carry. I did offer. That's a huge load there." when I stalled, she sighed and took the books, they didn't seem like they weighed anything in her arms. "don't worry, I'm not gonna run off with them. *nose-crinkling smile* Which one's your locker?" were we there already? "uhm, 436. Thanks for carrying them for me…so I guess off to the long walk to the principal?" I sighed. "Actually, I have a shortcut. And as much as I want to spend time with you, I've not had enough caffeine this morning and quite frankly, my ass still hurts," she chuckled. I knew she wasn't the bitch everyone made her out to be. And I'm glad I get to see it myself, without Madison pulling me away or any of her friends pulling her off. Just us. I could really get used to this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

I grabbed the blonde's hand to lead her in the right direction and a shock went through my body. What WAS that? I had to ignore it now, and definitely pick up an extra large coffee tomorrow. We walked down a few halls and into a broom closet. I know what you're thinking, why are we in a broom closet?. Spencer had the same question written all over her face. I pushed past the janitor's cart and motioned for her to follow. "being a loner caused me to do some searching. And I was skipping class one day, hid out in here, and found out that there's some passages in the school." I told the blonde following me. "now, you know the janitor's office is right next to the principal's right?" I turned to see her nod her head, "well, this leads into there. And the janitors are really cool about me using this as a shortcut since no one else knows about it, plus they blast my dad's music down here all the time, so they pretty much let me do whatever because they worship him. Weird, I know." she chuckled softly behind me. We crawled through the final hole to find Tony, the head janitor sitting at a desk reading the paper. "Hey Ash, how's it goin'?, oh, and who might this young lady be?. Why if it isn't Spencer Carlin. Nice to meet you." Spencer shook his hand. "likewise." she muttered. "hey Tony. I just bumped into Spencer as Simpson was telling me Mr. Sheppard called me in, so I'll see you later alright?" "most definitely rock star" Tony was convinced that one day, I was going to be a famous musician like my father. We exited the Janitor's office to come face to face with the principal's door. "wow, you weren't kidding." Spencer chuckled from beside me. "not at all. So, I'll see you around right?" I asked her, I was afraid that after this, everything would turn back into us not talking and just smiling at each other in the halls. "of course" she replied with a smile. "it was great getting to know you Ashley, and I hope that it continues." "same here Spencer. Catch you later." she walked into the attendance office to get a late slip while I walked into the principal's office to find my bitch of a mother and a girl I didn't recognize sitting in there. Little did I know that I was about to fall off of cloud 9, and land my ass into the lowest point in my life. "Ashley, this is not easy for me to tell you, and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but your father died this morning." the principal said. My mother spoke up after him, "and this is Kyla, your half-sister."

What the fuck just happened?


	3. 2

**A/N- I figured I'd do lil chapters like this every so often, it works : )**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S/A- I cant believe this is happening,

S- I met the most amazing girl.

A- I lost my father.

S/A- what am I supposed to do now?

S- I think I like her.

A- he was my rock.

S- she's still such a mystery.

A- and who's this half sister Kyla?

S/A- I guess I have to get to know her better.

S- things are really going to get better.

A- how could things get any worse?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

S- I found myself thinking about Ashley more than I should.

A- I almost forgot about Spencer.

S/A- this isn't how it should have happened.

S- but I'm glad it did.

A- if only this bomb hadn't been dropped on me,

S- maybe we could work this out,

A- I don't know if I can face her again.

S- even after 10 minutes, she made me feel so alive.

A- I feel so dead.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N- this is pretty short, but I'm working on the rest as we speak. I've got pages of notes on where I want to take this, so I'm just trying to figure out a few things, so bear with me, enjoy this little bit, if anyone's even reading this. lol**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

I see Ashley hustling out of the principal's office and I was curious as to what happened. I see another brunette, slightly smaller, come out next, followed by who I assumed as some sort of relative. The receptionist at the desk handed me a late slip and I couldn't help but follow the women out of the office. I see the two mystery ones frantically searching for Ashley. The younger one ran into the nearest bathroom. When I didn't see Ashley storming out, my gut told me where she must have been. I knocked on the door of the janitor's office and was almost immediately greeted by a sullen-looking Tony. I saw Ashley sitting at the desk he once occupied. It looked like she had been crying. We locked eyes and I saw an immense amount of pain in those brown orbs. Tony let me in without a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV.

Fuck. She found me. For a moment, it was completely silent in the office. Tony had turned off the music once I told him the news. I locked eyes with Spencer and as soon as Tony closed the door with a loud *click*, she ran over and grabbed me into a tight embrace. She didn't even know what happened, or did she? All I know is that it felt good to be consoled by her. We pulled apart and she sat down next to me an a chair that Tony had pulled up. "my dad died, and I found out that he had another daughter, my new-found half sister." I found myself opening up to this girl rather quickly. It was different, but I needed it. She pulled me close again and gave me a swift peck on the cheek. I'm pretty sure she also felt the surge of whatever it was that passed through me when we touched, because her breath hitched after she kissed me.

S/A- I think it was pretty clear... we needed each other.


	5. Chapter 3

S- three months after Ashley's father passed, the school found out about our friendship. We had been sneaking around hanging out when no one suspected anything. We wouldn't talk to each other during school unless we ran into each other in an empty bathroom or our 'secret spot' (the passageways). I rarely used them, because I didn't want anyone finding out about them. After Ashley and Kyla bonded, she became a part of everyone's life. She was dating Aiden and her and I became close as well.

A- life was getting better. I missed my dad, so much, but now Spencer and I were publicly friends. Sneaking around was getting tiring. My sister dated my ex, which was weird, but I had someone else on my mind.

---------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

"but Ash, I don't do scary movies well" I whined. She figured we should do more fun things together. First idea?, scary movie. I heard a lot about this movie, and it was supposed to be the scariest one out there now. I admit, I was petrified. We'd been inseparable for seven months.

"come on Spence, it's just a movie, no need to be scared. Plus I'll be with you the whole time. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?" she asked, smiling at me. My heart melted.

Yeah, those feelings still hadn't gone away.

"so, what do you want from concession?. My treat." she asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"I'll just share with you if that's alright. I don't think I'll be able to eat or drink much anyway in this movie. I'll be curled into a ball."

"sharing it is. And believe me, you'll be fine. Don't worry Spence."

we gathered the snacks and made our way to the theater, Ashley picked seats in the dead center of the theater. I already felt the fear creeping in. A gust of wind passed me and I shivered. We had to be right under the air conditioner.

"Spencer, you alright?" I nodded. She came closer, making me even more nervous, her lips were inches away from my ear. "Spence, I swear everything will be alright" she whispered. It sent shivers up my spine. Next thing I knew she was wiggling out of her hoodie, "here, you're shivering. Put this on" the air blew at me again, I took the hoodie and snuggled into it. It smelt like her and it was so comfortable. The previews began to roll and she took my hand in hers.

"thank you" I whispered, she smiled at me and I no longer felt scared.

For about 5 minutes.

The movie was absolutely terrifying. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight.

If it wasn't for Ashley being there comforting me through the movie, I would have been crying.

The movie was finally over, she turned to me and asked if I was alright. I only nodded. "the movie wasn't even that scary really Spence."

"yes it was."

We had this conversation the whole way back to my house.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." I confessed.

"I wish I could stay over and help you Spencer, I really do, but I have to go home for some legal crap for my dad's inheritance."

"ugh, I forgot that was tonight." I wined. "call me later?"

"of course I will. I'll talk to you all night until you fall asleep. It'll be just as if I was there." she gave me a nose crinkling smile. I went to take off the jacket, but she stopped me, "no no, Spence, hold on to it."

"thanks Ash. I'll see you later" I reached over for a hug and she whispered in my ear again, "goodnight Spencer."

I think I'll be able to sleep after all…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

I hated that I couldn't be with Spencer tonight. But at least I'd be able to talk to her tonight, then see her tommrow when all this crap was over with. Then there's that birthday party of mine that's supposed to happen. I stop off at the nearest gas station before going home. I pulled out my phone and texted Spencer.

*Hey Spence, how are you doing?. I wish I could have stayed.*

*I'm better, thanks to you : ).. And I know, I wish you were here too.*

She's kind of confusing. Does she like me? Does she like _girls?_

She couldn't, right?. Madison would boot her off the squad for sure. I can't have that happen.

When I got home, my mother and Kyla were sitting at the dining room table with the lawyer. Figures that she'd only come home when something might benefit her. If it were up to me she wouldn't get a dime. Too bad she was one of those dumbass socialites, she had some money to her name, but of course, she was looking for more.

"Miss Davies, if we could just have a short chat, I'll get out of your hair as soon as possible." I nodded at my dad's lawyer. He wanted to leave, he hated my mother because she was such a bitch to him. Join the club. He, Kyla and I went out front so my mom had no idea what we were discussing. "Miss Davies, Miss Woods, if you would, we need to discuss the matters of your inheritance. Now, Ashley, I know you'll be 18 this month, and Kyla still has a few more months, but the rules state you can't claim it until your 18th, so Ashley will be receiving her half on the 19th and Kyla, yours will be in your bank account." we both nodded, "you are aware your mother gets nothing correct?. This house and everything in it is also yours, so do with it what you will." wow. This is great, no Christine. "well girls, it was nice seeing you both, I'll see you again on the 19th." and with that, he was gone. "ASH!" Kyla was waving her hands in my face. Was I zoned out for that long?. Oh well. "huh?" I said.

"aren't you excited?!? We have the house to ourselves!!" she hugged me tight, cutting off air.

"Kyla, I, can't, breathe!"

"ooh, sorry." she pulled away. "so, you gonna call Spencer?"

Spencer! "good idea, thanks Ky."

_Ring._

Come on Spence, pick up.

_Ring._

"Hello?" yes! She picked up!

"Spence, great news!"

"mmm, what is it Ash?" sounds like she just woke up.

"did I wake you?." I looked over at my clock, it was eleven. "oh shit Spence I'm sorry."

"no, no, it's okay, what's the good news?"

"well, Kyla and I own the house, so Christine is totally out of the picture and I get my inheritance on the 19th"

"that's great Ash. I'm happy for you. Really. I can't wait until your birthday party."

"well are you up to go out and celebrate with Kyla, Aiden and I tonight?."

"uhm, yeah, of course. Do I have to dress up or anything?"

"nope, jeans and a tee is just fine."

"awesome. Then I'm ready, I fell asleep in what I wore to the movies."

"sweet. I'll be there in 5"

"alright, cant wait."

We hung up and I was already in front of Kyla, "hey, you, me, Spence and Aiden are going out tonight right?, celebration." she was already on the phone with Aidem the plans were set to meet at Ego in ten.

When I pulled up to Spencer's house, she was outside on the bench, still in my hoodie.

We arrived to Ego and joined Kyla and Aiden in line.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

"tommrow is gonna suck so hard" I mumbled to Ashley. We were sitting in the VIP room and she had her flask passed around. I'd developed a bit of a buzz, hangover road was in my near future. Ashley's too. Kyla and Aiden were too busy sucking face to drink.

"I know Spence, I'm sorry I asked you out on a school night. I know you're not used to this." She was slurring her words.

Then there was this, strange moment between us. My head was resting on her shoulder, but at that moment, I lifted it up to look into her eyes. It seemed as though she read my mind because she was already looking at me. We both moved in closer, and then our lips collided.

-----------------------------------------

S/A- I've been wanting this for months. But did she?

------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Kissing Spencer felt amazing. Even though we were both kinda drunk, we seemed to be on the same page. The kiss was deepened and her hand was on the back of my neck pulling me closer. I placed my hand on her thigh and tried to deepen the kiss more, our tongues fought for dominance, but before we could finish, she got up and ran.

------------------------------------------

S/A- what just happened?

------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Oh god oh god oh god. What just happened?. I touched my swollen lips. That was the best kiss I've ever experienced. But it was with Ashley. Wasn't that wrong?. We weren't supposed to, but, I loved it.

What were we now?. What was I supposed to say? So many questions. I just, can't see her right now, I'm so confused. But what about tommrow?. Oh god. This is too much. I pulled out my phone, surprised she hasn't tried to call me. I texted Aiden to give me a ride home. I felt horrible to leave Ashley, but I didn't know what else to do. Aiden was waiting outside of the bathroom with Kyla, he said Ashley left a minute after I ran off. Why do I keep messing things up?


	6. Chapter 4

Spencer's POV

Ashley's been gone for three months. I have no idea where she went. Kyla had no idea, and neither did Aiden. I felt horrible. Worse than horrible, she was gone because of me. I know it. I don't know what to do anymore.

The past few months were, horrible. I couldn't focus, Madison kicked me off of the squad by somehow convincing everyone else I was a bad leader, or whatever she said.

There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of Ashley. I wear her hoodie every day. It's the only thing that proves to me that it was all real. It's a jacket, but it's a part of her and it reassures me it will all be okay. Even after three months, it still smells like her. Everyone at school thought I was weird, because I didn't talk to anyone but Kyla and Aiden, and I went from 'popular cheerleader' to 'that chick in the jacket'.

I didn't care what people thought of me anymore. Ashley was always telling me to stop worrying about others and worry about myself. Well, she got her wish, but I was only worried about her and what she thought of me. Even while she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

I loved Spencer, but after that night, I just couldn't be around her when she didn't want to see me. I know she ran off for a reason. I guess I just need to give her space. The rumor was I've been gone for three months, but really it was about one and a half. Kyla and Aiden lied to Spencer, telling her they didn't know where I was or anything, and I appreciated it.

Spencer kept calling and texting my phone, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. Not yet.

----------------------------------------------------------

S- Kyla dragged me out of my house and made me go out with her and Aiden they wouldn't let me stay home alone and mope anymore. "four months is too fucking long" she said. So I went with it.

A- Aiden called me to meet up with him and Kyla for some stupid ass lunch date so we could 'catch up' on the time I was gone. Whatever,

--------------------------------------------------------

S- We went down to some diner I'd never been to.

A- we were going to some deserted ass diner in the middle of nowhere.

S- when we got there, Kyla had a small talk with the waitress while I scanned the small place for the bathroom, Aiden had been running late and would meet us in a bit, so Kyla found us a booth in the far corner, nice, roomy, could have fit another person. I guess I got one whole side to myself. Awesome. I memorized the area and headed to the restroom.

A- Aiden told me that Kyla was going to meet us there, okay?. So we entered this kinda danky place, it was pretty packed, but the waitress lead us right to a booth in the corner. Kyla was already sitting there, it looked like I had one bench to myself. Cool. Or, wait, Aiden slid in next to me and Kyla looked like she was waiting on something. Maybe she read my mind because she bounced up and ran towards the bathroom.

She came back, with Spencer.

S- coming out of the bathroom, I was almost run over by Kyla. "what the hell?" I almost yelled. "shh Spencer, jeez, I jus came to find you. Now come on, they need to take your order." he lead me back to the table, but covered my eyes. "what's with the blindfold?" I asked. This was too damn annoying. She didn't answer, but we abruptly stopped and I finally got my vision back.

Just to see Ashley sitting at the table next to Aiden.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Did they really?… I cant believe they did this to me, to us. I couldn't help but wonder what she thought about this, about seeing me here, and I couldn't help but notice her wearing my jacket. Kyla nudged her towards the bench across from me, and she dropped her gaze to her knees. Kyla broke the silence first, "Aiden and I are gonna give you guys some time, just, don't run away. You both need this." she smiled at us and her and Aiden walked over to a table close by.

"Spence," I whispered, "Spence, can you please look at me." she looked like she was having some sort of internal debate.

She finally spoke up, "you know what?. I don't care about what anyone thinks anymore. I really care about you, and they can learn to deal with it. These past four months have been shit." she looked up at me, and I saw tears forming in those gorgeous blue eyes. "I've missed you so much Ash. I, just, nothing has been the same, and I'm kinda glad that they did this. I don't know about you but I had no idea."

The first thing that came out of my mouth sounded harsh and I felt stupid. "I see you still have my jacket."

"it was the only part of you I had left."

"I missed you too Spence."

"so, um, can we try this again?" she asked, voice barley above a whisper.

"definitely. There's nothing I'd want more."

After having a great conversation with Spencer, I asked Kyla to stay at Aiden's tonight, so I had the house alone with Spencer. She agreed, and looked overly happy that her little plan worked.

-----------------------------------------------------------

We just hung out for awhile and watched a few movies. I didn't want our first day reunited to be messed up.

We were just friends, right?. Yeah we had a drunk kiss, and yeah I wanted to be with her, but I didn't think she felt the same. She kissed back, I think. But it could have been the booze. I have no idea. Kyla told me she wore my jacket 24/7, but friends do that, right?.

I don't know, I'm thinking this through way too much, I need to enjoy tonight.

"Ash, should we go back to your room?. Unless there's another movie you wanna watch?."

"oh, uh, no we can go in there, let's just grab some drinks or something first."

-------

She was already laying on my bed and patted the place next to her. "we should probably talk"

For some reason, I asked the first thing that came to my mind. "do I make you nervous?"

"w-w-why do you ask?"

"well, you're always shaking, you just stuttered your answer, and you barley make eye contact anymore."

That made her turn her head and look me dead in the eye. "what do we do now?"

"what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I ran away that night. I was scared. But then you left, and things just got worse. I'm not on the squad anymore, I haven't been able to focus because I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I don't understand any of it. That night, I realized I liked you a lot more as a friend, but I couldn't deal. I'm not supposed to like girls. I'm supposed to be the head cheerleader with the jock boyfriend. But, I fell for the school badass. And your jacket has been like, my security blanket. I feel so stupid for running off. And I'm sorry. but now, I cant run from it anymore."

"Spence," was all I could say. I leant over and placed my lips on hers. When she didn't reject me, I climbed over her, hovering myself over the blonde underneath me. She pulled me in closer with her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. I pulled away to make sure we weren't going too fast, and when her eyes opened, I saw them darken with desire. She pulled the jacket off over her head and pulled me close again…


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N- guys, this is probably the final chapter. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, or something connected to it, because I loved writing it. and the reviews were awesome. **

**Special thanks to LoveAsh87**

**and of course my rock star, to whom this is dedicated. :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Spencer's POV

I woke up to the best possible situation. Snuggled into Ashley. She was planting small kisses along my face and neck, it tickled.

I think she thought I was still asleep because when I giggled, she jumped. Then she brought her lips to my ear and whispered "good morning sunshine."

"mmm" I tuned around and snuggled into her chest. "do we really have to get up?"

"well, it is a school day, and you have like, a half hour to get ready."

I looked up at the brunette. "what are we gonna tell everyone?."

"we don't have to say anything if you don't want to, if you aren't ready. But I think your family should be the first ones we tell."

"what are 'we' anyway?"

"well, we've basically been in pre-stage of a relationship for awhile… and after last night…" I smiled at her, "I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend. Officially." her smile was so big I'm sure her face hurt. "of course I will be."

she made me the happiest I've been in years. "maybe we should get ready for school now babe." it felt good to call her my babe.

"ugh, fine" she grumbled. "I might need clothes, unless you want me to go naked…"

"as much as I would love for you to, I think I should be the only one to see that amazing body. So you can go pick out some clothes in my closet and I'll meet you in the shower." *wink*

------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

She decided to wear my hoodie again, her 'security blanket'. it was so cute.

We decided not to be too touchy-feely at school, and we'd come out whenever she was ready.

It was technically my first day back, after my little "vacation" and I was already bored of it all.

*Sup sexy?* I decided to text Spence during chemistry, which I was skipping.

*thinking about you ;)*

*don't even get me started Spence, I don't wanna have to ravish you in the bathroom.*

*lol, you can't. but we can later. What are you doing?*

*well, skipping and hanging out in the closet. Waiting for this day to be over.*

*Ash, your first day back you're already skipping third period?. Tisk tisk.*

*hey, I got a reputation to uphold. Unless you wanna come in here and hang out with me…*

*I have a test in 5. See you in lunch?*

*sure thing sweet cheeks.*

Lunch was always a good time to hang out. We developed our own little group. Spencer, her brother Glen, his girlfriend Chelsea, Kyla and Aiden, and Spencer and I. we were inseparable.

------------------------------------------------------------

About a month into our relationship, there was a problem.

Amber, one of the cheer-bitches saw us holding hands and caused an uproar.

She called us dykes, and if it weren't for the fact Spencer was holding me back, I would have been the one to hit her.

Bur who DID hit her, surprised all of us.

Madison punched her fellow cheerleader and walked away.

No one really knows why.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The summer quickly approached and so did my girl's surprise 18th birthday party I had planned.

Being a rock star's daughter had plenty of advantages, like being able to rent out a club for a whole night.

Then a beach house to do some personal celebrations…

She said it was perfect, that I was perfect.

That day, we both said "I love you" to each other for the first time.

It couldn't have been any more perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer was also hectic.

Tony's wishes came true. My dad's old manager Ethan came by to offer me a record deal. I told him to give me a week to decide. I was not going to just accept the rock star life without talking to the most important person in my life. It was my hidden dream, but I was not going to make the same mistakes my father did.

She was of course the supportive girlfriend and told me to do it. We discussed the lifestyle and the fact tours run long.

She said she'd wait for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

My senior year consisted of an online test for my G.E.D.

A fight with Spencer.

A breakup with Spencer.

A rushed flight home to make up with Spencer.

A fixed relationship. A hard one at that. Long distance was taking a toll.

Another breakup with Spencer.

Spencer getting a new girlfriend.

Months of touring, press junkets, signings,

A phone call from a crying Spencer.

A flight home,

Fight with Spencer's abusive ex.

Fights with paparazzi.

More touring, more fights, fatigue,

Surprise flight home for Spencer's graduation. She didn't think I'd make it.

A call from home to Ethan asking if it was over for now. He said he was on his way back to L.A for now, we'd be doing more interviews and recording from my house. Thankfully.

My career skyrocketed. And with it, my relationship with Spencer.

She came out to her parents while I was on tour. I wish I could have been there at her side, protecting her when her mother flipped out. But instead, it was Carmen, and she had made things worse. Stupid bitch.

We had our ups and downs, but we worked it all out after her graduation. There was a lot of crying, but I finally asked her to move in.

Her mother wasn't thrilled, but after I asked Spencer, I spoke to her parents.

Kyla distracted Spencer for me with some asinine shopping trip. I'm kinda glad she's my sister. And I'm glad she's happy with Aiden.

Her mother and father both approved of me, (thank god.) and maybe it helped that I left them a key.

------------------------------------------------------

Now, I'd love to say that Spencer's and my relationship got better after she moved in, but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

We had our ups and downs like every couple, and our nuclear fights when we both had bad days.

Sometimes it lead to some mind-blowing make up sex, and sometimes I slept in a different room.

---------------------------------------------------

After three years, countless fights, and many more "I'm sorry's",

I finally proposed.

It was our anniversary, and I brought her out to the beach. A picnic was set up under the pier.

She said yes.

It was the happiest day of my life.

----------------------------------------------------

We had a long engagement, and an extravagant wedding. Kyla was her maid of honor, Aiden was my best man. Chelsea caught the bouquet and Aiden caught the garter, we had a mini cake fight between each other for photos. It was a basic wedding, but really glamorous at the same time. Spencer looked phenomenal.

Kyla and Aiden booked a surprise honeymoon for us in Ireland. It was amazing. They really knew what to pick. Maybe it was because Kyla became a real estate agent while Aiden lived out his dream in the NBA.

Spencer became a famous award winning director who decided to do photography on the side. I always knew my girl was talented.

Glen and Chelsea were married and had two kids, Paul and Gabby, cutest niece and nephew I've ever had. Only ones so far, but they already won me over.

Still being a musician, I spoiled them (and my girl) rotten. We didn't have kids of our own, but we had Paul and Gabby. That was enough for now. Every chance I got, I was their babysitter. Spencer always came home to us coloring or playing video games. She said I was such a kid.

Kyla and Aiden were next in line to wed. Kyla is expecting a daughter, which she already named, Sarah.

Every year we all gathered for Thanksgiving and Christmas. It was new tradition in the Carlin-Davies-Dennison family. It was hectic with everyone in the house, but it was family. It was love, it was _home._

I loved every minute of it.

One Christmas, I sat on the couch and examined the full living room.

Paula and Arthur, my in-laws were snuggled on one couch.

Chelsea sitting on Glen's lap on the love seat, watching their children playing with their new toys,

Aiden with his hand on Kyla's very pregnant stomach, looking into her eyes lovingly.

And Spencer, the love of my life, sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder, snuggling into my arm in my old jacket, just like our movie date. I smiled down at her, remembering our entire relationship.

"I love you Spencer." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Ash." she lifted her head and kissed me lovingly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas baby."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Life was great.

I could not ask for more.


End file.
